The present invention relates to a cover for receiving a potted plant.
Potted plants are frequently covered for use directly in the home with foil or polymeric film preshaped into a size into which a pot will fit. Although such covers for conventional plastic pots or clay pots allow the homeowner to display the potted plant without the expense of replanting the plant in an expensive decorative flower pot, such foil and plastic covers are not particularly attractive. Also, such covers are typically preformed to an existing inexpensive flower pot and cannot be removed or used for a variety of different sized flower pots.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pot cover which is durable, can be employed for a variety of pot sizes and shapes, and yet provide a quality decorative container for displaying live plants in a home or business environment.